The present invention relates generally to a transparent solid soap and a transparent soap material and, more particularly, to a transparent solid soap and a transparent soap material which can be easily produced without requiring a fine control of a water content and a maturing period till reduction in weight is settled and, besides, exhibit high stabilities of transparency and weight with a passage of time.
A transparent soap is visually beautiful and excellent in terms of safety and detergency, and is therefore widely used as a detergent. Generally, the transparent soap is mixed with a moisture absorbing component as an indispensable component such as polysaccharide, and the like in order to create the transparency and mixed, in addition, with a volatile component such as ethanol, and the like.
The transparent solid soap, however, declines in terms of the transparency on the contrary when the moisture component absorbs the moisture content, and it is therefore required that fine control of the water content be precisely made by a hot roll while monitoring the transparency and the water content. Further, when mixed with the volatile component, the volatile component volatilizes, resulting in a decrease in weight. Hence, a maturing period as long as several weeks through several months is needed till the decrease in weight is settled. Namely, it is quite troublesome to execute the control so as to exhibit high transparency and high stabilities of transparency and of weight with a passage of time in terms of manufacturing the transparent solid soap.
Moreover, if processed as a soap with a stripe pattern by use of a conventional transparent soap material together with other opaque soap materials, the transparency of the transparent soap portion is spoiled by the moisture content contained in the opaque soap, which leads to a drawback in which the stripe pattern becomes blurred. Furthermore, some of the actually used transparent solid soaps are mixed with sorbitol defined as polysaccharide in order to enhance the transparency. Sorbitol is, however, crystal-deposited as the time elapses enough to make the transparent soap cloudy, and it happened often that the stability of transparency with the passage of time might be spoiled.
Under such circumstances, there has been demanded a transparent soap that can be easily produced without requiring the fine control of the water content and the maturing period and, besides, exhibits the high stabilities of transparency and of weight with the passage of time.
On the other hand, it has already practiced that the transparent solid soap is mixed with organic amine such as triethanolamine, but high-concentration mixing was not carried out. Further, it was not absolutely known that the transparent solid soap and the transparent soap material, which can be easily produced and exhibit the high stability, are obtained by mixing with organic amine such as triethanolamine with the high concentration.
It is an object of the present invention, which was contrived under such circumstances, to provide a transparent solid soap and a transparent soap material with a decreased labor for fine control of a moisture content, which can be easily produced without requiring a maturing period till reduction in weight is settled and are good in terms of stabilities of transparency and of weight with a passage of time.
Under such circumstances, as a result of wholeheartedly having made studies over and over to obtain the transparent solid soap and the transparent soap material that are easy to produce and exhibit a good stability, the present inventors obtained the soap that remains transparent even when polysaccharide and alcohol are not required to be indispensable components, which involves using sodium hydroxide and organic amine at a predetermined ratio as alkali used for saponification and letting a quantity of alkali with respect to fatty acid be a predetermined saponifying equivalent, and found out that this transparent soap is easy to produce and exhibits a good stability, thus having completed the present invention.
Namely, the present invention relates to a transparent solid soap obtained by saponifying fatty acid or animal/vegetable oil with alkali, which comprises mainly a salt of fatty acid, wherein
1) the alkali is sodium hydroxide and organic amine, and a molar ratio of the sodium hydroxide to the organic amine is from 1:0.8 to 1:2, and
2) a quantity of the alkali is 2 to 3 saponifying equivalents to the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil.
It is particularly preferable that the organic amine is triethanolamine.
Further, the present invention relates to a transparent soap material obtained by saponifying fatty acid or animal/vegetable oil with alkali, which comprises mainly a salt of fatty acid, wherein
1) the alkali is sodium hydroxide and organic amine, and a molar ratio of the sodium hydroxide to the organic amine is from 1:0.8 to 1:2, and
2) a quantity of the alkali is 2 to 3 saponifying equivalents to the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil.
The transparent soap material according to the present invention can be solidified as a pellet.
Further, the present invention relates to a transparent solid soap obtained by molding the above transparent soap material.
Note that the term xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d implies a state of being substantially clear with slight turbidity as well as implying that a transmissivity of the visible light is approximately 25% or above. Moreover, the term xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d is not limited to achromatic transparency.
As for a distinction between the xe2x80x9ctransparent solid soapxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9ctransparent soap materialxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9ctransparent solid soapxe2x80x9d is conceptualized as being molded and solidified into a usable form, while the xe2x80x9ctransparent soap materialxe2x80x9d is conceptualized as a state before being molded into the transparent solid soap. Further, according to the present invention, the xe2x80x9ctransparent solid soapxe2x80x9d includes a soap molded into the usable form, a portion of which is transparent.
The term xe2x80x9csaponifying equivalentxe2x80x9d means a minimum alkali quantity needed for transforming all of fatty acid or animal/vegetable oil into a salt of fatty acid, i.e., into a soap, and a quantity thereof should be regarded as 1 saponifying equivalent.
The transparent solid soap and the transparent soap material according to the present invention are the transparent soap in which polysaccharide such as sorbitol or alcohol such as ethanol are not used as indispensable components. Accordingly, it is rare to generate turbidity caused by moisture absorption or crystal depositon, and the like, which happen on a soap comprising the polysacchride, and excellent in terms of a stability of transparency with a passage of time. Moreover, the transparent solid soap and the transparent soap material according to the present invention are easy to produce for the reason that a labor for controlling a moisture content is reduced because of moisture absorbing components such as polysaccharide being not indispensable, and that a maturing period till a reduction in weight is settled after a volatile component such as alcohol has come to an equilibrium, is not indispensable.
The present invention will hereinafter be described in detail.
(1) Transparent Solid Soap of the Present Invention
A transparent solid soap of the present invention is obtained by saponifying fatty acid or animal/vegetable oil with alkali, which comprises mainly a salt of fatty acid, wherein
1) the alkali is sodium hydroxide and organic amine, and a molar ratio of the sodium hydroxide to the organic amine is from 1:0.8 to 1:2, and
2) a quantity of the alkali is 2 to 3 saponifying equivalents to the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil.
Herein, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, triethylamine, trimethylamine and diethylamine, and the like are exemplified as preferable organic amine. Among these kinds of amine, triethanolamine is particularly preferable. One kind of organic amine may be solely used, or tow or more kinds of amine may also be employed in combination.
The alkali quantity in saponifying the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil with the alkali is preferably 2 to 3 saponifying equivalents, more preferably, 2.1 to 2.9 saponifying equivalents and, much more preferably, 2.2 to 2.7 saponifying equivalents with respect to the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil.
Note that the term xe2x80x9csaponifying equivalentxe2x80x9d in the present invention means a minimum alkali quantity required for transforming all of the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil into a salt of fatty acid, viz., into the soap, and a quantity thereof should be regarded as 1 saponifying equivalent. The alkali quantity corresponding to 1 saponifying equivalent, for example, can be obtained as the alkali quantity necessary for neutralizing the acid derived from the fatty acid, calculating the acid quantity from the weight and the molecular weight of the fatty acid.
Further, a ratio of the sodium hydroxide to the organic amine is preferably from 1:0.8 to 1:2, more preferably from 1:0.9 to 1:1.9 and, still more preferably, from 1:1 to 1:1.8 in molar ratio.
The fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil used for the transparent solid soap according to the present invention may be those generally employed as fundamental sources. As the fatty acid, there can be specifically exemplified stearic acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid and behenic acid and the like. The fatty acid, whether synthetic or natural, may be available. Further, as the animal/vegetable oil, specifically, beef tallow, coconut oil and hydrogenated coconut oil, and the like, which is previously hydrolyzed into the fatty acid, may be used or may be used intact.
Further, a quantity of the fatty acid prepared as a raw material into the transparent solid soap according to the present invention, i.e., a preparing quantity of the fatty acid, is preferably from 30% to 60% by weight, more preferably from 35% to 57% by weight and, much more preferably, from 37% to 55% by weight. Moreover, a preparing quantity of triethanolamine is from 30% to 50% by weight, more preferably from 31% to 47% by weight, and even more preferably from 32% to 45% by weight. Furthermore, a preparing quantity of sodium hydroxide is preferably from 5% to 10% by weight, more preferably from 5.5% to 9.5% by weight, and much more preferably from 6% to 9% by weight.
In the transparent solid soap according to the present invention, if in such a range as not to spoil the effects of the present invention, there can be optional components generally used for the soap in addition to the indispensable components described above. As the above optional components, there may be exemplified, e.g., antioxidant such as BHT, chelating agent such as EDTA and hydroxyethane diphosphonic acid, antiseptic agent such as methylparaben, coloring matters, pigments, fine particles, mica titanes with interference colors, pearl agent such as mica titanes, perfume, surface active agent such as POE added sodium alkylsulfate, and monovalent or polyvalent alcohol or polysaccharide such as ethanol, glycerine, white saccharide, maltitol, sorbitol and honey and the like.
Note that the transparent solid soap according to the present invention is mixed with the coloring matters, the pigments, the fine particles, the mica titanes with interference colors or the pearl agent as the above optional component, whereby the soap can, though the transparency might be spoiled to some extent depending on an addition quantity, become highly lustrous and conspicuous in color.
The transparent solid soap according to the present invention can be manufactured by an ordinary transparent solid soap manufacturing method. For example, the transparent solid soap can be manufactured by a frame kneading method of saponifying the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil with alkali, melting a mixture by heating that are mixed with other components as the necessity arises, pouring the mixture into a mold and solidifying it by cooling.
(2) Transparent Soap Material of the Present Invention
A transparent soap material of the present invention is obtained by saponifying fatty acid or animal/vegetable oil with alkali, which comprises mainly a salt of fatty acid, wherein
1) the alkali is sodium hydroxide and organic amine, and a molar ratio of the sodium hydroxide to the organic amine is from 1:0.8 to 1:2, and
2) a quantity of the alkali is 2 to 3 saponifying equivalents to the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil.
Herein, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, triethylamine, trimethylamine and diethylamine, and the like are exemplified as preferable organic amine. Among these kinds of amine, triethanolamine is particularly preferable. One kind of organic amine may be solely used, or tow or more kinds of amine may also be employed in combination.
The alkali quantity in saponifying the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil with the alkali is preferably 2 to 3 saponifying equivalents, more preferably, 2.1 to 2.9 saponifying equivalents and, much more preferably, 2.2 to 2.7 saponifying equivalents with respect to the fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil.
Further, a ratio of the sodium hydroxide to the organic amine is preferably from 1:0.8 to 1:2, more preferably from 1:0.9 to 1:1.9 and, still more preferably, from 1:1 to 1:1.8 in molar ratio.
The fatty acid or the animal/vegetable oil used for the transparent soap material according to the present invention may be those generally employed as fundamental sources. As the fatty acid, there can be specifically exemplified stearic acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid and behenic acid and the like. The fatty acid, whether synthetic or natural, may be available. Further, as the animal/vegetable oil, specifically, beef tallow, coconut oil and hydrogenated coconut oil, and the like, which is previously hydrolyzed into the fatty acid, may be used or may be used intact.
Further, a quantity of the fatty acid prepared as a raw material into the transparent soap material according to the present invention, i.e., a preparing quantity of the fatty acid, is preferably from 30% to 60% by weight, more preferably from 35% to 57% by weight and, much more preferably, from 37% to 55% by weight. Moreover, a preparing quantity of triethanolamine is from 30% to 50% by weight, more preferably from 31% to 47% by weight, and even more preferably from 32% to 45% by weight. Furthermore, a preparing quantity of sodium hydroxide is preferably from 5% to 10% by weight, more preferably from 5.5% to 9.5% by weight, and much more preferably from 6% to 9% by weight.
In the transparent soap material according to the present invention, if in such a range as not to spoil the effects of the present invention, there can be optional components generally used for the soap in addition to the indispensable components described above. As the above optional components, there may be exemplified, e.g., antioxidant such as BHT, chelating agent such as EDTA and hydroxyethane diphosphonic acid, antiseptic agent such as methylparaben, coloring matters, pigments, fine particles, mica titanes with interference colors, pearl agent such as mica titanes, perfume, surface active agent such as POE added sodium alkylsulfate, and monovalent or polyvalent alcohol or polysaccharide such as ethanol, glycerine, white saccharide, maltitol, sorbitol and honey and the like.
Note that the transparent solid soap according to the present invention is mixed with the coloring matters, the pigments, the fine particles, the mica titanes with interference colors or the pearl agent and the like as the above optional component, whereby the soap can, though the transparency might be spoiled to some extent depending on an addition quantity, become highly lustrous and conspicuous in color.
The transparent soap material according to the present invention can be manufactured by an ordinary soap material manufacturing method. For example, the transparent soap material of the present invention can be transformed into a pellet, i.e., a solidified soap material obtained by saponifying the fatty acid with alkali, adding other components as the necessity arises, kneading these components, effecting a rolling process and extruding and solidifying them.
Moreover, the transparent solid soap can be obtained by carrying out pellet processing such as pressurization-molding, i.e., by a mechanical kneading method. Further, if pressurization-molded by use of the pellet into which the transparent soap material of the present invention is molded and the pellet manufactured from an ordinary opaque soap material, a transparent solid soap having a stripe pattern is to be obtained. Moreover, a flower-shaped molding is made of an opaque soap and embedded in and wrapped with the transparent soap material of the present invention by the frame kneading method, thereby making it possible to obtain a transparent solid soap with the molding embedded in and wrapped therewith. Further, if a printed thin film composed of carboxymethylcellulose is embedded in and wrapped therewith, it is feasible to obtain the transparent solid soap with a picture drawn inside.
The present invention will hereinafter be described in detail by exemplifying Examples. However, the present invention is not, as a matter of course, limited to only these Examples. Note that numerical values of prescription are parts by weight as far as no particular indications are given.